I'll Never See Her Again
by Saoirse3473
Summary: Jack's thoughts on the steamy kiss between him and Ezliabeth, and losing the pearl at teh end of DMC. i knwo its overdone, but i figured id post it anyway. R&R, no flames please...


Disclaimer: I don't own pirates… though my constant need for jack sparrow is great…I don't own him either…lol

Author's Note: a random one-shot that I wrote the night I saw DMC… im a bit late on posting it though, huh? Lol…please no flames… theyre just plain rude and cruel.

I'll Never see her again

I slowly run my hands across her, taking her in, memorizing her as I slowly realize that I'll never see her again.

_The pearl. My pearl…_

Dare I say those words which condemn her to a life in darkness. Condemn her to death. Forever lost to the cruel sea.

"abandon ship…" I utter the cruel and painful words from my parched mouth.

"Captain… The pearl?..." Gibbs said slowly.

Again I must lie.

"She's only a ship, mate."

The pearl. The Black Pearl. My ship. Again I continue to glide my hands over her railing, moving slowly to her strong mast. As I am lost in my own lamentation of my precious Pearl, a soft presence and light breeze sends shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, Jack…" I hear her say. I turn around to find a pair of beautiful doe eyes embracing my stare. Her hair swirling about her from the cool salty wind of the ocean. My stare lowers down to her soft lush lips. My heart skips a beat and butterflies flutter in my stomach as they once did when I was a little boy crushing on a young lass from a distance.

Elizabeth. Beautiful Elizabeth. Sweet innocent Elizabeth. Her name left a sweet taste in my mouth as it ran consecutively through my mind. I find myself wondering why I am attracted to her. Clearly, a young well-off woman could never keep up with a bloody pirate. Perhaps it was her beauty that attracted me. Maybe even the fact that she was, in every way, the exact opposite of me? I quickly brush that though from my mind, realizing that could not possibly be the reason for my desire.

Perhaps this was no ordinary physical lust… perhaps is was…

_Of course it couldn't be. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. My one and only true love is the sea…_

Yet, that thought didn't make sense. It felt so wrong.

Realizing that I have yet to respond to her, I quickly mutter words of truth.

"We're not done yet, love"

Love? Where in the blazes did that come from? I said a word I though could be banned from my vocabulary. I mean, sure, luv was a nickname I called most woman I grew somewhat fond of. But never would I fully pronounce the fullness of that word. Love.

Again, my eyes were lost in her splendor, slowly grazing over her every feature. Again they rested on those tender lips...

"you came back." She responded. "I always knew you were a good man."

A sudden realization hit me. _A good man_? A small hint of joy filled me with that phrase. Once more, I allowed my eyes to wonder over her features. But this time, her face did not appear that of a young innocent, well-to-do-dressed-as-a-pirate girl that she was a few moments ago. She had a fire in her eyes, that was powerful. She stepped up to me, her breath becoming heavy, and brought her hand behind my back, and pulled me close, as she seized my lips with her in a passionate kiss. Moving closer to explore my mouth, she grew fierce, almost hungry. I slowly melted, bringing my hands behind her frail neck, pulling her closer.

_Elizabeth._

To answer my previous questions, I concluded that it was not a hot-blooded lust that I felt for her. I was love. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, am in love with a woman.

But she wasn't meant to be mine. Dearest William; whom she claims to love very much, has her promised to the aisle. She would never belong with a dirty, wretch of a pirate. She deserved better than that. And poor William. He would be heartbroken to know that his sweet angel wasn't completely in love with him. But my thoughts were brought to the lust-filled kiss that engulfed me.

She pushed me against the mast of the Pearl, getting more intense in the kiss. I felt myself almost floating with joy.

But my state of bliss was soon ended by the harsh clicking of cuffs around my wrist. Elizabeth pulled away, and I suddenly realized what happened. I was tricked. Her face clenched up in a angry expression, though sorrow filled her eyes. I saw immediately what she was doing.

"Its after you, not the ship. It's not us. Don't you see this is the only way…" She comes closer as if almost to kiss me, her breath lingering on my lips.

"I'm not sorry" she lied as tears swelled in her hurt brown eyes.

Betrayal was an every day thing for a pirate. It's not like I haven't been betrayed before. But it was too much to bear when she turned on me so quickly without even trying to find a better solution rather than feeding me to the sea.

AS I continued to glare at her, I realized why I loved her so much. Deep down, she wasn't a well-to-do governor's daughter. She wanted freedom. She loved the sea. And I… I am in love with a …

"Pirate"

Reality once hit me again like a brick wall though when she turned on her heel and left me to die alone. A gust of wind chilled where she once stood, her warm body so close to mine, just moments ago.

I'll never see her again.


End file.
